Ghost Gets Pranked
by Migisi
Summary: Meat and Chemo are bored and decide to get Roach in on a little fun. Ghost is the victim. Rated T for swearing.


**I don't own any of the characters. Just another quick shot. **

Roach sat on a lawn chair, a small joke for the Task Force considering the desert that surrounded them. He took a long drag from the cigarette that now hung from his fingers and watched with almost too much fascination as the smoke floated off. It was rare for the base to be so quiet, and he was going to enjoy it.

"What's up Roachy?"

Roach groaned inwardly as the familiar voice of Meat came up behind him. He said nothing, just tilted his head back against the back of the chair as he squinted against the sun at Meat, hoping the man would just leave him. Apparently because he was the youngest, everybody felt they needed to bother him. Then again, Ghost was never better off. Just because he was higher ranking then all of them, except the Captain, didn't mean he wasn't a victim of the multiple pranks that were custom to occur every now and then.

"Roooach, I said what's up?"

"Oh piss off Meat. I'm really not in the mood."

"All you college kids are the same. Think you're too cool to hang out with someone as awesome as me."

Roach sighed, knowing something was up. "Ok Meat, what's going on, you never talk to me unless you want me to get in trouble, so just spit it out."

"Well, Chemo caught this spider…"

"No, absolutely not!" Roach jumped up from his chair to glare at Meat. Meat just grinned his evil grin at Gary, a knowing brow raised.

"What." Gary asked wearily.

Meat pulled something out from his pant pocket, a rolled up magazine. Gary's face paled.

"Wh… where'd you get that?" Roach lunged for the porno magazine, which just happened to be an issue from his stash that had, somehow, survived Ghosts ransacking of the barracks.

"Now now Roachy, you wouldn't want Ghost to know you've been keeping this from him now would ya."

"I swear to God I'll kill you!" Gary growled, once more lunging for the magazine again, only to feel a tug on the back of his shirt, sending him falling on his ass. Stunned, all he could manage was to look up into the face of a smirking Chemo.

"I'm really beginning to hate that smile." Roach grumbled, picking himself up and dusting of the dirt that smothered his shirt. He sighed, "Ok, what is it you want me to do exactly?"

With that Meat and Chemo smiled and high fived each other before leaning in on each side of Gary, whispering their plan into his ears, the blood slowly pooling from Gary's face.

On the other side of the field MacTavish and Ghost watched the three men in silent confusion. Ghost looked at MacTavish, a grim expression behind his mask and glasses. "I got a bad feeling…" MacTavish silently nodded in agreement.

**Later That Day**

Roach sat between Chemo and Meat at supper, his head tucked down as far as it would go, his body looking microscopic between his two friends. "I swear one day you'll get me killed, I just know it, he'll come over here and drag me over to the pit and he'll work me to death and…"

"Would you shut up? Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise." Meat said absent mindedly as the three watched Ghost walk over to his spot at the officers table, grabbed his laptop case and opened it. At first he said nothing, his body going rigid. MacTavish noticed and leaned over to look over his friends shoulder to peer into the case, his face tensed as he knew what was going to happen.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT! WHAT IS THAT!" Ghost screamed falling back from the bench, landing on his back before he scrambled back up, only to kick his laptop case, which flew through the air, hitting Archer in the back of the head who spun around ready to punch who ever had hit him. Meanwhile a loud burst of laughter came from Meat and Chemo, a paralyzed Gary between them, watching in horror as Ghost slowly turned. His glasses had fallen off and everyone could clearly see the pure anger that was being directed at the table. The entire room went quiet, even MacTavish was looking a little worried, as the realization hit them that Ghost had been humiliated in front of the entire base. Meat and Chemo immediately stopped laughing. As one they both pointed to Roach who was now shaking in fear.

"Sir… I… they… ah shit." With a quick glance at Meat and Chemo he leapt up and sprinted out the door, quickly followed by a furious Ghost who was yelling all the while.

"ROACH! YOU BLOODY WANKER! I'M GONNA SQUISH YOU LIKE A FUCKIN' BUG AND THEN WE'LL SEE HOW UNKILLABLE YOU REALLY ARE!"

Everyone in the mess hall sat silently for a moment as the screams slowly dimmed, than all eyes turned to the laptop case as a black spider about the size of a fist quickly scurried out, paused, and slipped through a crack in the floorboards.

**That's about it. Poor Roach. Plz review. :D **


End file.
